


Leaving In The Morning

by afteriwake



Series: Long Distance [1]
Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: Beaches, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Last Night Together, Literal Sleeping Together, Photographs, Sharing a Bed, making memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 12:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12704736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: It's Marty's last night in Miami before he goes back to New York, and he's making as many memories as he can.





	Leaving In The Morning

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a really short CSIverse crossover series I wrote a few years ago that I am probably never going to add anything to. I just kind of liked the idea of these two together and this is what came of it. This answers the prompts " _Moving_ " from **5trueloves** , " _A picture's worth a thousand words_ " (Table 3, Prompt #10) from **10_per_genre** and " _Hard_ " (Theme Set 1, Prompt #41) from **csi50**.

He'd seen her from time to time long before his sabbatical. Not during cross-jurisdictional cases; after all, she was a DNA tech and he was a coroner. Two entirely separate lines of work connected only in the fact that they were scientific ways of contributing to bringing a city's crime rate down.

They'd met at a convention years ago, and there had been interest. This was back in the day when he'd really been a player, when interest was interpreted as a sign to make a move, get laid, and then go. Maxine wouldn't have that, and in retrospect, he was glad. They'd traded numbers and e-mail addresses and kept in touch, purely as friends, for about two and a half years.

When weather permitted and he could badger Sid or Peyton into giving him a consecutive Saturday and Sunday off (which usually cost him having to work extended hours the other days), he was on a plane to Miami. He knew where she lived, where she worked...she'd see the looks her co-workers and blush if he showed up at work to take her to lunch. And he liked Miami a lot; not enough to leave New York for, but the weather was nice and it was a nice change. He'd only be there maybe a day, but it was always nice to see her.

She'd go up to New York to see him, too; it wasn't a one-sided friendship in the least. She was lucky enough to usually pull a three day weekend so she could actually spend time there; she had no problem sightseeing if he had to work, and they'd grab dinner or something and just talk into the night.

And then he took his sabbatical. There had been a few offers for him to teach at various different schools, and the University of Miami was one of them. When he'd told her about that, he wasn't sure what her reaction would be; she'd be seeing a lot more of him if he went there for a year to teach. But that was the tricky thing about long distance relationships, friendships or otherwise: have the person around and things might change.

****

\---

"Okay. It's your last night in Miami. What exactly are we going to do?" Maxine pointed her fork at him. His apartment had been packed up, and he was already set up with a new place in New York, so they were at her place. He'd been at her place for the last week while things got moved and his life in Miami was packed up in boxes.

Their friendship had evolved into...something. An actual relationship, really. One night he'd kissed her on the cheek and when he pulled away she pulled him back and actually kissed him. He wasn't used to the woman making the first move, but he followed her lead. The last few months had been spent in a rather nice haze. When he wasn't working he was usually with her or her friends from work, the various techs and CSIs. He liked them, liked the atmosphere...but he wanted to go home.

He just didn't want to hurt Maxine, and he had no clue how to accomplish that.

Tonight, though, he wanted to savor every last moment in Miami. "Not really sure," he admitted. "Haven't we done everything there is to do in Miami?"

She thought for a moment and then brightened. "Do you realize in all the time you've been here you've never been to the beach when it's getting dark?"

"I thought it was mentioned that it was too dangerous to do that," he said with a grin.

She swatted his shoulder. "Eric said it was too dangerous to be in the water at night, not on the sandy beach at sunset."

"Okay, fine. We'll go to the beach."

****

\---

He pointed his camera at her. He'd been doing that a lot in the last week, taking pictures. He silently thanked Calleigh for helping him get a digital camera as he took another picture of Maxine while the sun was setting.

"Will you stop taking pictures of me?" she asked, blushing slightly.

"No," he said. He didn't add that he wanted to remember these kinds of moments. He'd always been one of those guys who lived by the unofficial player's code, and being in a relationship with someone had not figured into his life plans anytime soon. But now he was, and he'd been enjoying it, and he wanted to remember this time with her if it ended up falling apart because of distance.

They'd already talked about what they were going to do: he'd go back to New York, she'd stay there, and they'd continue like they had when they were friends, except they'd try and see each other more frequently or for longer periods of time. She was more optimistic about it than he was...but he was hoping it would work, too.

She laughed, and he snapped another picture. "Give me the camera?"

"Why?"

"I want a picture of you. From tonight. Humor me, okay?"

Now it was his turn to laugh as he handed her the camera. She snapped a picture, but before she handed it back, she saw someone walk by. "What are you thinking, Maxine?" he asked as he saw her look at the stranger, but she was already up. After a minute, the guy came back with her. She sat Pulled him up and stood in front of him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and put his chin on her shoulder.

"You two look really cute," the man said, holding the camera up. He snapped off a picture, then paused. For a second, all of Marty's New Yorker instincts went up; he started to think the guy was going to steal his camera before he pulled it away. "You know, if you two were to face the other way and I was to go behind you, I'd get all the colors and the ocean in the background."

Marty looked at Maxine. "Do you want a pic like that?"

"Yeah, I would."

The man stepped around them and waited as they changed the direction they were facing. He held up the camera and right before he took the picture, Maxine turned and kissed Marty on the cheek. The man snapped the picture.

Marty turned and looked at Maxine for a moment, then kissed her, forgetting about the guy with the camera, only vaguely registering that he took another picture. When they were done, he turned around and saw the man had come back up to them, camera out towards Marty.

"You two really are cute together," he said with a grin as Marty took his camera back. Marty nodded and Maxine thanked him as Marty flipped the switch to view pictures and looked at the last one taken.

"Yeah, we are," he said quietly.

****

\---

Later, when they were back at her place, he was still awake after she had fallen asleep. He felt the sheet move and saw Maxine settling in next to him, a contented smile on her face. He smiled to himself and stroked her hair back, his thoughts whirring in his head.

He didn't want morning to come because morning meant he'd go back to New York and she'd stay in Miami and he just wanted to stay in bed and hold her for a few more hours...a few more days...forever might be just fine with him, too; but he knew neither he nor Maxine Valera was going to give up their responsibilities, and if that meant only being able to see each other for a few days at a time, then that's just how it would be.

Didn't mean it would make him feel any better, though. This was going to be hard...he just hoped it wasn't going to be so hard that they fell apart.


End file.
